The Switch
by CheekyAlice
Summary: Staring back at me was a dirty blonde haired boy with dark brown eyes. I blinked, he blinked. I raised a hand, he raised a hand. I don't understand. Isn't this a mirror? R&R for me? This story involves body switching...and romance! :D
1. Prologue

**:D I thought of this story last night while I was brushing my teeth! I would like to thank the author of ****No Regrets, ****LKDD (check that story out…its good.) I came up with this thanks to you! The Pretty Committee characters don't have to same personalities. I made them a new, except for how they look and their friendship. **

Massie POV

I started walking toward my locker. I searched for him in the crowd of kids going to go buy lunch. Suddenly, I had the wind knocked out of me. I hit the ground hard with my brown hair in a fan like shape. I gasped for breath. I slowly got up, checking if anyone noticed that I randomly fell. Unusually, no one did. I started back toward my locker, confused. _How did no one notice me fall? I was in like the center!_

The crowd around me became thick, like there was some sort of superstar nearby. _I will never take this route again._ I swore to myself. I saw him I tried to keep breathing. I don't know why, but he had this effect on me. The crowd pushed past me harder, it seemed like there were more people today. Finally, I somehow, got out of the mob and he was still walking right toward me. Well, not to me obviously. Toward his table. I concentrated on breathing as I stared at the ground. _In, out, in out._

I saw his lunch drop by my feet. _IN. OUT. In. out. _ I stared at it, and finally decided to pick it up. I started bend down and I saw he was to. The crowd came by faster. We bumped heads really hard, and the last thing I saw was him falling away from me, and me trying to grab him. Then, everything went black.

** I didn't get how to start the story off exactly. The next few chapters will be MUCH longer, and wayyy better. I promise. What did you think? Bad? I know it was. If I were you, I probably wouldn't read on, but please do so, don't be me. If it seems like this would never happen, think again. This happens in my school all the time. Except not the hit and go unconscious part.**

**A little about what's going on:**

**Massie: A quiet girl, who loves books, but kind of in charge of a group of friends. Sort of a leader, she becomes fired up when needed. She's had a crush on this older guy…since the beginning of the year but can't just randomly and go talk to him. She needs a miracle.**

**That's all for now-I'm writing the next chapter. RIGHT NOW! Please review! Can I put in a random guy or should I make it Derrick or something? **

**-Alice**


	2. Chapter 1 Waking up

**Here's chapter one. Hope it's good!**

* * *

><p>Massie POV<p>

I woke up feeling groggy. _Where am I? _ The room wasn't familiar to me. On the side next to the bed, which was pushed against a wall, was a tan brown night table. In front of that, there was a long table with books, papers and pencils. Next to the table was a bookshelf with a bunch of my favorite books. Beside the bookshelf was a closet. The sun streamed onto my eyes, and I covered my eyes with my huge hand with blonde hair. _Wait?! Blonde HAIR?_

I propped myself against the wall, and stared at my hands. They were larger then mine regularly were and they had blonde hair. _How do my hands have blonde hair?_ _What the hell? _I got up and swung my incredibly long legs out of the bed. _Long legs? WHAT? _I walked over to mirrors on the closet door, confused and a tad bit scared.

Staring back at me was a dirty blonde haired boy with dark brown eyes. He was wearing black sweat pants and a plain white T-shirt. He was staring back at me confused. I didn't understand. _Isn't this a mirror? _I stared uncomprehendingly. I raised my right hand. He mimicked me. I blinked, he blinked. That's when I realized; I was the boy.

I started screaming, except the voice wasn't mine. It was lower and so much different than my own that I stopped. _What the freaking hell?_ I realized whose face this was. It was-

Just then, a lady with short brown curly hair came in with concerned eyes. "Sweet heart, are you ok? After you had a bonked heads with this girl, you became unconscious. She must have a hard head…" She smiled, trying to make me laugh. "I decided to keep you in for a couple of days."

"Ok. I'm going to sleep…my head still hurts a bit…" I somehow muttered. I was so confused, and slightly freaked out. I am NAWT a boy. The lady nodded. I suspected she was Mrs. Harrington. I didn't get how this happened. These types of things happen in books, not in real life! It's not even possible. If I was in Derrick's body…then…_oh crap,_ _Derrick's in MY body. What the fudge is going on?_

* * *

><p>Derricks POV<p>

My eyes snapped open. A pug was licking my face, waking me up. I smiled, wondering why my parents finally decided to get me a dog. I started to laugh as it wiggled its butt, just like me. _No wonder Dad got it. _I stopped laughing. My voice sounded different, higher and more…girlish. I threw of my blanket and I found I was wearing pink pajama bottoms. _What the…_

My eyes roamed the room. It was purple with frilly stuff. _Where the hell am I? _ On a slightly raised platform, there was a clean desk with a Mac next to the bed. There was a mannequin with a skirt and a tank top. _ Why am I in a girl's room?_ I thought slowly.

The last thing I remembered was seeing a girl with brown hair and brown eyes collide into me. Everything else…wasn't there. It wasn't dreamlike, it just felt…empty. Blank, nothing.

I got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Staring back at me in the mirror was a girl with brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. I screamed. She screamed. _I'm a girl, what the freaking…_

I stopped screaming and though drily_. At least_ _I don't have a reason to ever watch…_

My weak attempt to make a joke didn't work out very well. To say I was scared was a bit of an understatement. Where was I? Why was I in a girls body? Who was I? More importantly: Where was my body? Who was in it?

* * *

><p><span>Two days later<span>

Massie POV

BOCD High

Mrs. Harrington made me go to school. She said I was just faking and that I had had enough sleep and rest. I couldn't get out of it.

I probably smelled bad. I didn't take a shower ever since I was in this body.

I slowly got out of their car with Derricks black backpack slung over one shoulder. I didn't know any thing about tenth grade. I was going to screw up his grades. I hadn't figured anything out since the first time I woke up. I didn't know why this happened or even why.

I know, it was sad, but I was still a little excited. I could find more about Derrick this way. I mentally slapped myself. _I'm such a stalker!_ I thought. I knew a couple of his classes. They were right in front of my old ones. I would have to find myself, not myself like my inner self but my body. With Derrick inside of course.

"Hey man! How are you feeling?" A guy with black hair, brown eyes, thick eyelashes and olive skin came up to me. I stared blankly at him.

"Uh… hey," I said. _Crap, should I know who he is?_ "Hey man, I'm going to freak everyone out by pretending I have amnesia. So I don't know you, or any of my classes. It's like a bet I made with…someone. Play along Kay?"

He stared suspiciously at me. _Did I sound like a girl? What did I do?_ I thought frantically. "Kay? When did you ever start saying that? Okay though. I'll play along."

"Introduce yourself." I commanded.

"Hi…I'm Josh Hotz?" He said awkwardly.

"Good." I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

**Everyone that reviewed thank you so freaking much! You totally made my day and made me update this. I was originally going to put a different boy in but I did make it Derrick for those two people. Thank you soo much! I know this chapter was reallyyy crappy but I SWEAR I will make the next one super long and way better. I feel so happy! Please continue reviewing and reading. :) Makes my day! If I explained something wrong I'm sorry. I proofread! I promise! **

** It makes me smile just thinking about 2 favorites and three reviews for what? 200 words? Thank you all so much! I have a feeling I forgot to mention something… **

**Oh okay: Massie is in 9****th**** grade. Derrick is in 10****th**

**Hope to have the next chapter in by Wednesday!**

**-Alice**

**Click on your way out. :D**


	3. Chapter 2 The First Talk

Josh awkwardly led me to our first period class. I sank into the chair that Josh pointed to. There were a couple girls around me and they were flirting mercilessly. I grimaced. Even if I was in a guys body, I still had girls thoughts and there was no way I was going to flirt with one of those losers.

Throughout class, thankfully, the teacher didn't call on me for any answers. I wouldn't have known any of them. I kind of slumped in my seat, and played with a pencil. _That's what guys do right?_ I thought.

Josh kept glancing at me like I was an alien. I didn't understand what I was doing wrong. I was acting like a guy. There was no way I was going to tell anybody but the person in MY body about me being in Derricks body. The next four periods passed fast, and finally the lunch bell rang.

"Man, what is going on with you?"Josh asked.

"What? I said. I know Derrick read books more than average guy but he played sports three out of five days.

"I have never seen you slump that much in my life Derrick Harrington. You're using girly words and you're acting different ever since you went unconscious. I know for a fact that you hate bets. You have better tell me what's going on right now." Josh said. He couldn't quite look me in the eyes. I was a bit taller but he gave the impression of being taller at that second. I had just thought that I was getting good at this. _Damn you Josh._ I didn't know what to say. I kept shock on my face. I was stalling for time.

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked. Josh narrowed his eyes and kept staring. That's when I saw myself walk over here.

"Josh-Derrick?" I heard my voice say. I felt like crying. _Why is this happening? I want my body back. I want to be a girl again._ I thought swallowing a sob.

"Um." I muttered.

"I need to talk to you." I heard my old voice say again.

"Um…okay." I mumbled as I was being pulled away from the cafeteria. My old body was wearing ripped skinny jeans. I didn't even know I had those things and a baggy T-shirt that I'm pretty sure wasn't mine. "What are you wearing?"I asked.

"Clothing? That's beside the point. Who are you? How do you have my body?"

"I'm Massie." I replied automatically. I winced. "I mean Derrick. Derrick Harrington." I could tell whoever was in my body wasn't buying it. They crossed the arms that used to be mine over their chest. Then quickly then let their arms fall to their sides.

"Massie?That's what they call her." The person said, pointing at my original body. "I'm Derrick, and the fuck are you doing in MY body."

"That's MY body." I repeated, utterly confused. Here I was talking to my body while I was in another. I didn't even know how to use what terms for…it. My mind reeled. "Ehmagawd! I got it! It's like Freaky Friday! We switched bodies…because…I don't know that part."

"Didn't notice that one Sherlock." Derrick said sarcastically while rolling his eyes._ Am I supposed to call them my eyes anymore? No, they are ah-viously not mine anymore._ I thought sadly. This was so confusing, so scary. _People in the movies have it easy. _I thought.

"Why did we switch bodies, anyway? Wait, why am I asking you? You can't know. What are we going to do?"

I grinned to myself. _WE. He actually said WE. I'm doing something with Derrick Harrington! _I liked that sentence a little more than I should. A sick satisfaction that I had _finally_ spoken to my crush. "Yeesh, you stink." I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"You're saying that manly girl? You reek!"He said smiling. "Have you taken a shower yet?" His eyes widened.

I chuckled. "No. How do we do that anyway?"

"Close your eyes?"

"That wouldn't work…well maybe it would." I said, laughing. Then I had a thought. "Did you…?"

"No, no." He said, his cheeks going red.

"You know the girly stuff…right?" I asked. I was due for my period soon. Like two days soon. It was so awkward talking about periods…while looking at yourself. Derrick combed his hands through his hair.

"Um," I understood everything then. He didn't know about girly stuff. The girly needs at all. This is why we should have coed health. Then I dismissed the idea. If this wasn't happening, I would have seriously been repulsed and way embarrassed with that idea.

By now we were sitting down in the hallway, while everyone else ate lunch and the guys went outside. My stomach grumbled. Derrick laughed. "Time to eat; my body needs lots of food to look that good. Come on, let's go. I'll tell you what you will really enjoy."

"Okay." I said, clutching my stomach. I needed food now. "Show the way."

He laughed and we ran to the cafeteria. When we reached the front of the doors, we were laughing, cracking up at the absurdity of the situation. I was holding my stomach now, not because I was hungry but because it just struck me really funny. I pushed open the door, still laughing, but not quite as loud, or as much.

My friends, Alicia, Kristen, Claire and Dylan stared at Derrick. Their eyes wandered to me. They stared some more at Derrick. "Massie," Alicia called. "Over here."

Derrick stared at me uncertainly. "Um, what should I do?"

I shrugged helplessly. "Number one: talk like a girl. Two: if they ask what you're doing with Derrick Harrington just shrug, okay? And three, that's Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen." I said quickly whispering to. I had to slightly bend. I didn't realize I was so short.

"But…" Derrick protested. "They'll see right through me. They'll wonder what's happening with you just like Josh wondered about me. At least we know they pay attention to us though."

"Hope for the best, and lie your way through. After wards, meet me…at the library. I'll sit in the corner of the non-fiction section. Kay? Kay. Good luck! You'll need it." I said quickly, ignoring his question. I jogged away from Derrick and into the lunch line. Isn't this turning out to be an interesting day?_  
><em>

**I made it longer! YAY! Hope you guys liked it. Lots of fragments, but that's how most people talk. If the middle is confusing, I'm really sorry. I'm confusing myself too. When Massie says: I hear my voice she means that that she hears her female voice. I tried to change a couple so it makes sense. It's kind of confusing writing this way. The talk is a little random and not natural but what the hay... this is a feel good story so, yep. Derrington POV next chapter! Thanks for reading and review! **

**-Alice**


	4. Chapter 3 Period

**You guys make me super happy when I see –review alert in my email :) Or any alert for the matter.**

**So thank you to: ****Burning Rainbows, Starryblue1994, Alwayslightthroughdarkness,Starryblue 1994 and Zammie17. ****Thank you all!**

* * *

><p>Derrick POV<p>

I walked over to Massie's table. They were all grinning widely at me from across the room. Massie quickly ran away from me and into the lunch line. I took a deep breath as I neared the table. I had never felt this nervous talking to girls before. I didn't know how a girl talked to her girlfriends. No idea what so ever. I had to wing it, praying that watching chic flicks with Josh had taught me enough.

"Why were you with Derrick? Would you like to tell us?" Alicia asked. I remembered my directions. I shrugged. "Deets girl! You were with a sophomore and you guys looked like you were buddies. Maybe more?" she said grinning.

"Deets?" I asked confused.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to stall. Details. We're waiting…"

I gulped. _What am I supposed to say?_ "Um like…" I remembered something that happened in a movie. I laughed inwardly. _Mom said movies won't help you in life. It's plenty helpful now. _I smiled. "Well, like…it was like this. I like accidentally bumped into Derrick. Then we were like unconscious right? Well I like bumped into him again, and it was just kind of funny so…yeah. That's like it. Like end of story." I said quickly. I was proud of myself. I used so many 'likes', just like the girls on TV did.

Dylan started chuckling. "Hard head, huh?"

"Yup." I said, happy that they were going along with my crappy excuse.

"Like, why were you like, using like so many likes?" Kristen said chuckling.

"Um, like, I wasn't. Whoops." I said grinning. These girls were cool, and best of all: they were falling for everything I said! "You guys should try using like a lot. It's like fun." I said.

"Like totally!"

"So what's for like lunch?" I asked, my stomach growling.

"Um…?" Dylan trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get something. See yeah girls!" I said, wondering if I should skip or not. I started to skip.

"Massie!" Dylan called. I turned my head around and-BAM. I was on top of someone. I opened my I could see was Josh's eyes. My heart started fluttering. _EW EW EW. My heart SHOULD NOT flutter for Josh! Nasty! _

Massie's body was having the hots for Hotz. "Josh…" I muttered. Josh looked creeped out, but he was a gentleman. At least in public, and this was VERY public.

"Are you all right?" He asked gently. I nodded, still freaked out. I realized I was still on him, so I got up. I kept my head down and walked toward the bathrooms. I pushed open the bathroom door.

"What the fuck is a girl doing in the boys bathroom?" A guy…going asked. My eyes popped open. How could I have forgotten? I was a girl. I shouldn't be in the guys bathroom! _Snap!_

I closed my eyes, pretending to be horrified, but really I saw this guy go almost all the lunches since freshman year. "Ohmigod! I'm so sorry! I was absent minded, thinking of my…friend and, omigosh. Leaving now." I prayed that he wouldn't tell anyone. Well, actually, I wouldn't mind if he told someone. When we switched back, Massie would have a killer reputation. I grinned thinking about this.

I peaked through the door to see if anyone was there. No one was. I breathed in relief and quickly ran out of the boys' bathroom into the girls. I went into a stall and closed my eyes. I went and with my eyes still closed, but the jeans back on. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw RED stuff in the toilet.

"!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The door opened. I was still staring at the red stuff and still screaming.

"Massie! MASSIE!" I heard Dylan say.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Massie! Open the stall door!"Dylan said urgently. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm bleeding. Like A LOT!" I some how said.

"Open the door. Where?"

"Um in the ass?" I said it like a question, instead of a statement.

"Oh my god! Massie! You had me worried! You're just having your period. Didn't you get it in like 6th grade or something? What's the matter with you? Just put a tampon on and let's go. You're lucky it didn't seep through your pants. That would have sucked." Dylan explained.

"Huh." I grunted. _I'm having a period! What the fuck? I'm a guy! I don't get PERIODS. I knew I should I had paid attention in Health. What's a tampon? _"Um. Tampon? Do you, um have any?"

"Sure." Dylan said, passing me a tube thing with a string attached.

"Um. Is there anything else I can use? I don't feel like putting one on…" I said, lying through my teeth.

"Um okay? Pads then? Mass, you do know that they don't work very well…you should use tampons. But here.." Dylan said slowly passing me another one packet. Thankfully it had instructions. I quickly read them. It seemed simple enough.

I opened the packet and took of the sticker in the middle. Then I thought of something. I couldn't do this with my eyes closed. _Sorry Massie._ I thought in my head and slipped my pants of again. I tried not to look much. I concentrated on the pad and only the pad.

After I more or less somehow made it stay, I opened the stall door. Dylan was putting some gunk on her eyelashes. "Um thanks." I said, throwing the sticker and outside stuff away. "Sorry, about that…don't tell anyone ok?" _For Massie's sake…_"Thanks again, and I'll see you later…" I said, washing my hands. I dried them off .

"Where are you going?" She asked. I didn't answer. I walked out of the bathroom. I needed to find Massie and make her teach me how to put a tampon on.

**I updated super fast for all of you! Thank you so much! I want to finish this story pretty fast.**

** I'm thinking of deleting the A's. Sorry if anyone wanted to read that. But the plot is too predictable, and I dont enjoy writing it anymore. ****If you want me to continue how ever, let me know. Thank you all! Review please!**

**Just saying, tampons work great, but pads work very well too. Many teens wear them. Tampons kind of scare me. I haven't worn any. If anyone knows how…please tell me. Cuz…I'm going to need it. Thanks. Wow, such an awkward request. **

**I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I hope you had fun reading it :)**

_**-Alice (Review!)**_


	5. Chapter 4 After talk

**Omg 14 reviews! :D Thanks everyone! And sorry, the last sentence was so confusing! Ah! I can't believe I missed that. It's supposed to be some how. And, After wards. I am brilliant. :P Ugh. Stupid me. Sorry for all the errors last chapter! **

Massie's POV

Lunch-Library

I aimlessly turned the page of Cinderella. I didn't know we still had the Disney Princess stories in high school. I didn't even try reading it; all I could think about was Derrick. What was he doing right now? Was he okay? What did Alicia say? What happened? The questions kept buzzing in my head like that humongous bee's I saw near the stop sign.

I heard the door open and craned my neck to see if it was Derrick. A boy with dark brown hair came in. I sighed. _Where is he?_ I thought. A couple of days ago, if this happened to me, if I actually SPOKE to Derrick Harrington, I would have been elated. I would have been fainting or simply just… freaking out. Now, sure I was happy, but… not content. I wanted my female body. This body…felt all wrong.

The door opened again. I didn't look up. It was probably just some kid coming to study for a test. "Derrick. Derrick, where are you?" A girl's voice hissed. _Derrick!_

I cleared my throat. "Over here." I said softly. A girl with honey blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes (which had a ton of makeup on them) appeared above me.

"What are you reading?" She asked when she saw the princess book in my hands. "Never mind. You said you'd meet me under the bleachers today! I had to ask Josh where you were." She leaned closer.

"Um, yeah…" I said, leaning away from her. She was in my bubble.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" She asked batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair with her finger. Derrick's body was having spasms. Something felt odd down there.

"Um.." I said awkwardly. _What the fuck? Erection? Ew!_ I blew on it a little bit, hoping it would go away. I stopped because Olivia was staring at me. I crossed my legs together so it wouldn't show. Thankfully I put on loose jeans today so it wouldn't show much even if I walked.

"Massie," I heard another voice call.

"Yeah," I automatically replied. I mentally smacked myself. _Derrick-only respond to Derrick. _

I saw Derrick in my body come over here. "Um, Duh- I mean Olivia! Derrick, come over here! I REALLY need to talk to you."

"You're going out with her? Damn." Olivia pouted, stamped her foot and turned around, slapping Derrick with her hair. I snickered. This was the first time I saw someone her age stamp their foot.

"Ouch! Get a haircut!" Derrick muttered rubbing his cheek. I chuckled. Olivia Ryan was a sophomore. She put a move on basically all the guys. She was a twenty on a scale of one through ten and a total idiot. I never saw her before today but I knew about her. Rumors go fast in high school.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked after Olivia was out of earshot.

"Gah! Did you have to get your period today? So…awkward. So…wet…down there. You, um, have to teach me how to put on, um a tampon."

I started laughing. A couple kids glanced at us. "You," I tried to start a sentence but tears were streaming down my face. "You want me to TEACH you how to put a tampon on?"I finally managed to gasp between my laughs.

Derrick was scowling. "Yeah,"

I took a deep breath. "Um, well this awkward… You just kind of stick it…up there. I never want to say that again." I said. Derrick nodded seriously. "Um, I kind, no, your body kind of had an erection." I said. It felt gross, and completely wrong. It wasn't going away. "Why won't it go away?" It was Derricks turn to laugh.

"Don't-"Laugh. "Worry. It'll-"Laugh. "Go away." No wonder he was so annoyed when I was doing that.

I scowled. I could already feel it going away. "So...you and Olivia Ryan huh?" I asked casually, even though my heart was pounding fast, anticipating his answer.

He shrugged. "Not really." I breathed out, reliving my lungs. He came and sat next to me. "You know, you're body is so small."

"Gee, thanks," I said, rolling my eyes. I knew that. Well, it wasn't that small. "It isn't THAT small. It's just cause you're a scary giant monster." I shot back at me.

Derrick held his arms up, restraining my burst anger. He chuckled, which sounded odd in my voice. "Take it easy. I was just kidding."

"Whatever." I said, but I couldn't stop myself from grinning. Derrick just had this effect on me. He made me grin, even when I was pissed off. I could barely stay mad at him.

3:12 PM

After School, before soccer practice

"Are you sure I have to do this?" I asked as I dug my feet into the ground while Derrick pushed me toward the field. I had unwillingly put on soccer shorts and cleats. I had to admit, if I had to play soccer, I'm glad it was in Harrington's body. It was nice and sunny, but I still couldn't make myself willingly go and play. "I can't kick a ball for my life!"

"You have to! You don't have to kick it. Just block the balls from falling into the net. It's very easy, and you get lots of credit. Trust me, that's why I took it! Super easy and lots of credit." He grinned. "You can do it. I believe in you! Wow, did I really just say that? That was so pathetic sounding."

"No… I can't. I'll just…make you look bad. I can't do this!" I complained. Oddly, Derrick could still push his body. I doubt I could have done that.

"You'll do fine! Just go! You're running out of time!"

"Derrick, get your butt over here! Practice is going to start it!"

"See you then." I said glumly.

"I'll be watching from the stands."

** How was that? If you have any Requests you want to see happen to Massie or Derrick, let me know through a REVIEW! :D Thanks for reading! I'll have another chapter posted up soon, so look out for it! It's spring break for me, and I have lots of time! :D My name is now Alicetheoneandonly not Alicehart1234 ;) I want to rename this story something better. Let me know for suggestions!**

**As always-review and click the favorite button on your way out. Thanks again! REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW! Hate it? Love it? Just tell me please!**

_-Alice loves you all!_


	6. Chapter 5 Interesting News

**It's been WAY to long… like what? Three weeks? Aghh! Sorry-like serious writers block! This story I had so many reviews, and favorites, and by far the most alerts! I love you guys! Thanks for reading!**

_"Derrick, get your butt over here! Practice is going to start it!"_

_"See you then." I said glumly._

_"I'll be watching from the stands."_

Massie POV

I breathed out as I saw my retreating form. "Derrick, you have better be here in five seconds or else." I grimaced. I wanted the 'or else', but Derrick wouldn't let me.

"Coming Coach," I called, jogging into the center of the field. The coach gave me a quick nod.

"C'mon boys," He called. After everyone on the team came toward us, he continued, "Take the practice easy today. We'll do simple kicking drills and easy running." The rest of the boys whooped, and I did so too. _Yes! Easy practice…maybe this won't be that hard. _ The Coach blew his whistle. I had a strong instinct to cover my ears. "Get a ball and kick it into the net. Derrick, you'll go block the kicks. Nice an' easy."

I jogged over to the goal, feeling the strength of the body. It felt _nice _to run. I never imagined this day would come. I still sent a quick prayer to God, while I stood in the net, awkwardly.

Derrick POV

I wanted to be out there. I wanted to be there so badly. _It's not fair. I thought bitterly. Massie is cool and all, but couldn't she be cool in her body?_

I watched intently to what they were doing, so I could practice later. When ever I got my body back-if I ever got it back. I dismissed the negative thought and tried to listen. I couldn't hear Coach, but from all those whoops, I am sure it would be an easy practice.

I saw Massie place herself in the net, which was incorrect. "Come forward!" I wanted to yell to her, but I couldn't. She gulped and placed her hands in front of her. She bent on her knees a little.

_Maybe this was a mistake… What if I get kicked of the team? No, Coach wouldn't do that. One bad practice, he wouldn't kick me off, would he?_ The first guy, I think Chris, I couldn't tell from the distance, came over dribbling the ball, and gave a nod to Massie and kicked it in. Massie's eyes went wide and she ducked with her hands protecting her face.

_Definitely a mistake. _I thought glumly. She looked over. I tried to put an encouraging face on. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She slightly bent her knees, and her held her arms in front of her body again. Her eyes were still narrowed. The next kicker, Ken, dribbled the ball over. _Ken is one of our hardest kickers…oh crap._ "Derrick, you gonna get the ball today? My girl friend can do better than you!" Ken taunted.

"Yeah," Massie said, with a hard edge in my normally easy going voice. He pulled his leg back and kicked it. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see my face get pummeled.

When I finally opened my eyes twenty five seconds later, Massie had the ball in hand, and stared at me smugly.

I couldn't help but grin back.

Massie POV

September 8 - Lunch

I stuffed the whole taco into my mouth, and started chewing. I was bored by Josh's conversation about some video game, and I was hungry. I soon find out that eating delicately wouldn't work out with this body. All I felt was hungry. I was hungry ALL the time. The good part was that I could eat whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, and still have Derricks six pack. Being a boy was easy, but boring(well most of the time at least).

I didn't have to straighten or curl my hair in the mornings. I didn't have to pick out my outfit. I didn't have to put on makeup. I didn't have to wake up earlier to do all those things. I could wake up ten minutes before school started, take a one minute shower, throw something on, and dash out the house. As much I wanted my body back, I couldn't help but like be a boy too. It was so simple.

Over the last week, Derrick I hung out a lot. I could tell you everything about him, and vice versa. I used to be able to almost do that…but that's not the point. We tried to come up with some ideas on why this happened. I didn't voice the dominant one that I had. I had walked into my house and into my room. Inez didn't notice, or care. Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen did though. They really cared. Derrick wasn't saying anything, and they were afraid that their alpha was becoming distant.

Derrick POV

Lunch

"Nothing is going on!" I said for the thousandth time. _Yeesh, girls are so persistent._

"Well its ah-bviously NAWT nothing. You've been hanging out like every other day. Any day Derrick doesn't have soccer practice. Why won't you tell us? Is it like a secret? Aw! That's so cute!" Alicia said.

I banged my head on the table. Ouch. _Not doing THAT again._ "Nothing. Is. Going. On."

"Uh, huh." Claire nodded, like she believed me. Not.

"Massie, I feel like we're drifting apart. If you don't tell us anything, it's like…you don't trust us. That…we're," Dylan gulped, "nawt besties."

"You wouldn't believe me." I muttered._ Note to self: Search up 'How to get out of awkward conversations.'_

"Well, how are you talking so easily to him now? Before you could barely brush past him with out hyperventilating," Kristen chimed in. "what changed?"

Hold on… hyperventilating? This is news.

**Ohhhllaalalala I was going to update this yesterday, but I couldn't because I was supposed to be studying for CA star tests… boy, they are so easy, yet my parents still make me study. -.- so lame. So anyway, I got caught on the computer, so I couldn't update. Hope you guys liked this horribly short chapter filled with errors. :D I was wondering does anyone know if you're supposed to capitalize the n in nawt in this sentence…- **we're," Dylan gulped, "nawt besties." **Hmm.. been wondering about that a lot. **

** Also, thanks for reviewing, most reviews on a story I've gotten! If u favorite/alerted recently, I seriously wonder how you found my story in the 3,000 something other stories… it wasn't near the front… well thank you for doing that. Also if you write stories, doesn't it sort of tick you off if someone alerts/favorites without reviewing? I mean, if you take time to press the alert button or whatever, cant you give me a quick review? Sorry, my rant is now over. You are free to leave. xD**

**Thanks for reading this amazingly long authors note.**

**-Alice**


	7. Chapter 6 Just Dance

Massie's POV

September 8th-Soccer practice

"Hey Josh," I said, tying my soccer cleats on. Josh nodded at me. He acted more normally with me, now that I had Derrick teaching me how to be Derrick, but occasionally he still gave me weird looks.

"Hey man, don't be pissed, but, um, I signed us up for dance classes." He gave me a hopeful smile.

"You did WHAT?" I exploded. _Derrick would freak when he heard this. Dance classes? Why would Josh take dance classes? I mean, he's a guy! Guy's don't… like…DANCING. What the freak?Unless, Josh, is gay, which may just be the case. He actually wears Ralph Lauren._

"I didn't want to go alone, and this chick, well, she's taking it, and it's only for like a month or two. This was the only thing I could think of to talk to this girl. Imagine, we're going to be the only guys in like thirty girls!"

"Correction: You're going to be the only guy." _I am so nawt imagining this. _

"Come on! Please! I'll be your best friend. I'll pay you. Fifty bucks. Anything. Just…go with me. I don't want people to think I'm gay or something."

"Too late," I smirked. He did a retarded puppy dog face. I broke, "What's her name?" I asked flatly.

"Alicia Rivera, man she is so hot, and she loves dancing…" Josh trailed off, his eyes looking slightly dazed.

I first felt the surprise. _Alicia? As in __my__ best friend?_ "You're taking dance classes for a freshman?" I asked, laughing.

Josh glared. "Don't think I haven't noticed you hanging out with what's her name, right, Massie freaking Block."

I sighed, he got me there, even though technically, it was 'Massie freaking Block' Josh's hanging out with. "Fine, one class, just one," I said, scowling.

Coach blew his whistle.

~oOo~

I walked out of the locker room with my bag of soccer stuff in hand. That's when I saw Derrick marching up to me in ½ inch heels. "Nice! You're wearing heels! Finally! Now, only if you could wear dresses or even skirts."I said.

"You're crazy friends signed me up," He gulped, "dance class. They said and I quote, 'You're coming to dance class with us. We need to hang out more, and after that, we're going to tell each other EVERYTHING, no secrets.' And I end quote."

"You too? Josh signed me up…now get this, he signed up for Alicia!" I said, laughing all over again, while Derrick looked at me like I was insane. "Trust me; I don't want to hold some girls waste and dance. That feels so…lesbian, you know? Hey! Why don't we be partners? Then it won't be so awkward, and we won't feel completely wrong."

"And so you can dance with me?" he asked raising his eyebrows up and down, " A birdie told me that you like me." He said grinning, trying not to crack up. I felt the heat rise to my face.

I rolled my eyes, "Who was this 'birdie'?" I asked. _So I can-_

"So you can kill them? No, I don't think I'll tell you." He said, still smirking, "but is it true?"

"You know what, I'm getting a phone call, and I have to go to dinner! Bye!" I said, and bolt into the car, bag and all.

"Massie-I mean Derrick! You get back here and answer me!" Derrick said, putting his hands on his hips. He stepped away as I started to move his black Lexis car out of parking.

I gave a quick wave, and sped off, thinking about how to answer his question.

**I feel so bad, my head hurts. I was playing basket ball with my friends yesterday and I tripped backward, hit my head and rolled backward like twice, and hit my head. (I didn't go to school today…) I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm not exactly sure on how this should happen. The 'I kinda like you' speech. I'll try coming up with more ideas by the end of the day, but for now I hope you enjoy the 600word one^. **

** I sort of want a beta reader, anyone up for the job? Give idea's, review, and be happy you don't have a huge lump on the back of your head that makes your head look like an egg. **

** Click on your way out, and check out my other story, swore of girls.**

**-Alice**


	8. Chapter 7 Ciss

_**A/N **__**Hello my wonderful awesome readers that gave me a gazillion reviews! I got up to 33! YAY! I feel so much better now! My head doesn't look like an egg, and I don't have a concussion! I think these happy events call for another chapter!**_

Derrick POV

I stared at Massie driving away. _It's 4:30, and I know for a fact, that my parents don't eat till at least seven. Her phone did not ring. She's making up excuses…which means that she likes me! _I didn't know whether I should freaked out or just plain confused. I didn't feel anything except for a little joy. _Massie likes me._ I pulled the pink Iphone out my pocket and quickly sent a text to Issac to come pick me up. I stood on the curb to wait.

"Hey, you're Massie aren't you?" Josh asked, coming through the boys' locker room. "Are you looking for Derrick? He already left, but you could always hang with me." Josh said winking.

I tried not to openly gag. Josh flirting always scared me. "Um," I managed to choke out, "No-"

"Here, I'll give you a ride home, if you want." I started to shake my head no, but he already grabbed my hand and was dragging me toward his black Benz. He put his bag in the back and practically sat me down in the shotgun seat.

"Really, Josh, you don't need to."

"Hey! You know my name. Did Alicia tell you?" He asked eagerly.

"Um, why would she?" I asked, taking my seat belt off. "Love to talk and all, but I got to go, so see you later," I said, climbing out of the car.

"Massie," Josh called. Thankfully, Issac pulled up and was giving the death glare to Josh. I saw Josh grumble and turn the radio on. _What did he see in Alicia anyway? She's just some Spanish chic. Not like-_

"Massie, was that boy giving you any trouble?" Issac asked through stiff lips.

"No, don't worry about it, he just wanted to talk to me about…um, the custodian." _The custodian? _I felt like banging my head on a wall. Lying did not come easily to me. Issac glanced through the rear view mirror at me, and raised an eyebrow. I didn't look at him. Instead I took out the pink phone and pretended to be texting someone.

~oOo~

September 9th –Before school

I walked up to Massie, who was standing by her locker. "What did you have for dinner?" I asked, smirking. I didn't know why, but I always felt compelled to tease her.

"Lasagna, why?" she said, startled. She looked down into my eyes. I would never get used to this…shortness. I practically have to crane my neck to look into Massie's eyes.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Do or did you like me?"

"Oh don't flatter your self. I liked you're pal Cam. He's so cute. So nice." I felt disappointed. Massie _didn't_ like me. I didn't let the smirk go away though.

"If you say so. Got to go, see you at lunch?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, see you." I waved and walked toward first period.

~oOo~

Lunch-

I walked toward my locker to grab some money. I expected to see Massie leaning on it, like a guy, like she has been for a week, but instead of Massie I see Cam.

"Move," I said, shocked at the hostility in my voice. "please." I added. Cam smiled, and moved so I could open it.

I dialed the combo and stared at him. I could definitely se why he was a ladys' man. He had honey blonde hair, and one green, and one blue eye. He looked easy going, and kind. It only made me hate him more. Cam had always been a sort-of-friend to me, but not close, like Kemp, Chris, or Josh. Sure, he sat at my table, but we never really hung out.

"Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday night?" I slammed my locker shut.

"No," I started to say, but Cam quickly cupped my face and gave me a tender kiss. My body liked it, but my mind didn't. _Nasty!_ It felt so gay.

"I'll meet you at seven." He said, and walked away. That's when I noticed Claire, standing about two yards away, and staring at me with unmistakable anger.

_Crap._ I thought and tried not to move anything but my legs. I ran into the closest girls bathroom and turned the sink on. I cupped my hands and started to wash my lips and my mouth. _This is gay._ I stopped rubbing and grabbed a paper napkin, finally satisfied that my lips were Cam free, as Claire came in.

"I thought you said you liked Derrick, not Cam," Claire said angrily, "And here you are, kissing the guy I like, and going on a date with the guy I like. I thought we were friends Massie, but all you are a big fat-"

"Do not say that." I said, feeling heat raise up to my face. "Don't even think about saying that."

"Bitch!" Claire said. It felt like someone had slapped me, and it stung so badly. I hated Cam Fisher more than anything else.

Claire stood there, tears erupting out of her face. "Claire, I did not kiss him. I would NEVER. He kissed me, and I tried to stop him, and I'm so nawt going on a date with him." I choked out.

"Shut it Massie, save it for someone who believes you." Claire said running out. I felt like I've been punched in the gut. _Girls are so complicated, and I do NOT want to deal with this. _I stood there, with my mouth open and my cheeks flushed.

Massie POV

"That kick was so epic," I started to say when I felt someone tapping me on my back.

"I need to talk to you." Derrick said. The whole table fell silent and stared at us.

"Okay," I said, jumping out of my seat and followed Derrick outside.

_**A/N -I really hope that all made sense! The last chapter, and this chapter were originally going to be one super-duper-long chapter. I actually don't plan out of every chapter, I just write as I go along. Thank you guys so much, you all made my day, and made me write this chapter RIGHT now, when I checked my fanfiction email, and I had like 10 new emails from you all! Seriously made my day! Thank you so so so much! I decided to add some friendship drama in. Tell me if you want me to add more stuff about other characters too. Like do some Alicia POV or something like that. The 'Josh' part at the beginning is relevant to what's going to happen later, if I don't change my mind about the plot…again. Ideas are once again welcome!**_

_**I LOVE U ALL SO MUCH! **_

_**Click on your way out!**_

_**-Alice**_


	9. Chapter 8 Emotional

**This chapter is dedicated to **mayesha1771 **for giving me this idea! Thanks! 37 reviews! *WOOT* Thanks everyone! PS-did anyone why I called it a C-iss?**

Massie POV

"What's going on?" I asked once we were out of ear shot. Derrick gulped.

"Cam freaking Fisher kissed me! Claire saw it! And even worst, I have a DATE with Cam freaking Fisher! Agh! The really bad thing, Claire hates you/me now." Derrick whispered the last part. I stared at him, uncomprehending what he said. Then his words hit me.

"What?" I whisper-shouted, "Are you kidding? Oh gawd, Claire, she loves Cam. What are we going to do?"

"We? WE? What do you mean WE? I'm going to have to do everything! I hate being a GIRL. I hate, hate, hate it." Derrick yelled, his eyes narrowing. "I don't want to deal with this. This is your entire fault. Why did you have to try picking my lunch bag up anyway? Do you know what Claire said to me today? Do you? No, you don't. She called me a bitch." Derrick spun on his heels and walked away. I tried to brush away the tears that were erupting. I quickly got out of the building, before anyone saw me erupt.

I ran to the track and started running. I stretched my legs, taking the longest strides I could. I didn't think, I just ran. I ran until all I saw was a blur of things.

~oOo~

After School

"Hi Derrick!" Claire came running up to me, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Um, hey," I said, with no emotion. Derrick didn't answer any of my texts, and was obviously giving me the silent treatment. What I didn't understand was why he was taking the anger out at me.

"You're so tall, how much milk do you drink?" Claire asked, batting her eyelashes like an idiot.

"Um, once or none," I muttered. I had to find Derrick, not talk to Claire.

"Wow-look at those muscles. I wonder how many pushes you can do! Flex for me please!" Claire commanded in a baby sweet voice while touching my muscle. Inwardly, I gagged, outwardly, my body rippled with desire.

"Yah, thanks," I choked out. "What do you need, by the way?" Claire looked hurt, but she quickly composed herself.

"Nothing really, just came by to say hi! Anyway, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Um-"

"Ehmagawd! I totally forgot to introduce myself! I'm Claire, Claire Lyons. I'm ferocious! Rawr!"Claire said with a giggle.

"So, you play soccer! Goalie right? I come to every single game because my friend Massie-" Claire cut herself off. "Never mind, who are you playing this weekend? Whoever it is, I'll be there!" Claire said smiling. She flipped her blonde hair behind her back and spun on her heel, and waved bye with a wink at the end.

_Did Claire just, _ I gulped,_ did she just FLIRT with me? AW GAWD! EW_! I thought, wincing. That's when I noticed Derrick. He was staring at me with an odd expression, almost as if he was jealous. When he noticed me looking, he looked away and pretended to be looking for Issac. None of the gang was with him. Claire, by now, explained everything, and everyone probably hated him/me.

I pushed past kids trying to get on the bus and walked him. Unlucky for him, Issac wasn't here yet. "Why are you so mad at me, huh? Ignoring me will not get your body back so just suck it up. One, I think you should apologize, and two I think you should go on that date with Cam." I whispered in his ear.

"Why? So everything will be PERFECT for you and Cam when you get back to your body?" Derrick said bitterly. That moment, Issac pulled up, and Derrick quickly went inside and closed the door. I stared, mouth open. _What was his problem?_

_-x-_

_No Ones POV_

"Perfect. Everything is finally going the way it should." She said with a sly grin on her face. Her assistant made a small smile, happy that her boss was happy. _Everything is going the way it should. Finally._

-x-

**Derricks POV**

My vision became blurry, and at first, I had no idea why. I realized; I was crying. They were tears of frustration, anger and worst of all-pain. Issac glanced back at me.

"Massie, are you ok? What happened?" He asked kindly. The tears came by faster, and the first hiccup out of many, came up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sobbed out.

"Then why are you crying?" Issa/c demanded, pulling in front of the Block Estate.

"Don't worry about it. Really, I'm okay." I said, sniffling. I got control of the tears, and I let no more let leak out.

"Massie…"

"Bye Issac," I said, opening the door, still sniffling. I bounded up the stairs, making the waterworks start again. I wanted my long legs. My long, strong, manly, legs. I threw my bag next to my desk and covered under the blanket on bed. Tears were falling freely now, now that no one could see them. I buried my face in the pillow, trying to stop them.

_I want to be me again. ME! I want my mom, my dad. I want my room, my stuff, my friends. I want everything that's MINE. I want to be a boy, and I want to be able to do everything I used to be able to do what a boy is supposed to do. I want to be able to act like a boy around…Massie._

~Half hour later~

I got out of the tear stained pillow, and walked into my bathroom. My eyes were red, and my nose was running. I looked really depressed, and sick. I quickly washed my face, and immediately looked better. I had some serious apologizing to do.

**AN- What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Just please review!**

**Love you all!**

**-Alice**


	10. Chapter 9 Dance Class pt1

M -

My eyes immediately popped open as I heard my phone ring. I snatched it off the side table beside the bed. I hoped it was Derrick. I knew it would not be.

I pressed answer, and tried to sound non-groggy. "Hey?"

"Derrick? Where are you man? Class is going to start in like 10 minutes." Josh said frantically. "Come on, you said you would!"

I groaned, and took a quick look at the time. 11:48? "Crap, sorry. Pick me up?" I asked jumping out of bed. I heard Josh groan but he gave a quick reply of yes. I mean why wouldn't he? I was doing this solely for him.

-five minutes later-

I was somewhat dressed neatly. I wasn't sure what to wear for a dance class-when you're a boy. I just put on some dark jeans and a white t-shirt. I ran downstairs and grabbed the milk carton. Mrs. Harrington frowned as I started drinking.

"Where's the fire?" She asked.

"Dance class, got to go!" I said, running out the door and at the same time wiping my mouth. Josh was waiting for me, and impatiently gestured me into the car. "Yeesh," I muttered to myself and got in.

"You could have been on time you know," Josh said, speeding.

"I see the real gratefulness in you. How about a nice 'thank you, I owe you one'? I'm doing this for you, you know that." I said, glaring. It's a good thing boys don't PMS, or there would be a lot more fighting.

"Thank you Derrick, the awesome, the greatest, coolest, amazing, nicest person, no wait, god ever," Josh said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Much better," I said grinning. After this whole switching bodies business was over, I am somehow going to become Josh's friend. He's creepy, but funny. Talking about switching bodies, I wonder if Derrick's coming today. I wonder if Claire told Alicia.

Josh quickly parked into a parking space right in front of a dance studio. I took a deep breath, and got out of the car. "Josh you owe me big time." I said, pushing open the door of the studio. Girls were giggling and stretching. They were all mostly ninth and tenth graders thank gawd. I saw Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen whispering in a corner. I frowned to myself. I didn't see Derrick.

Josh nudged me, "There she is, Alicia. What should I say?"

I rolled my eyes, "Josh, did you just really ask me that? Like really? You're the damn flirt, man." Josh at first scowled, thinking I insulted him, which in a way I just did. Then he nodded.

"You're right. I'm the man." I rolled my eyes, but at this second, he was. I tried stop the chuckle that was coming up, but it escaped. "Shut up Derrick," he said. I followed him, for one, to be able to talk to my friends, and two, to crack up at him flirting with my best friend.

"Hi, ladies," He said, leaning on the wall. Alicia and the others watched him, with a hint of a smile on their faces.

"Hey," I said, trying to not draw attention to myself. I didn't want to be rude though. Claire noticed me, and gave me a wide smile.

"Hi Derrick!" I nodded at her.

"Hi there," Alicia said, scooting next to Josh. "Mind if I'm you're my partner?" She asked, winking. Josh smirked, trying to seem not as happy as he was probably feeling, and shrugged.

"Sure, so what's you're name sweetheart?" He asked, even though he already knew her name. I guess it made sense; he didn't want to seem like a stalker.

"Alicia."

"Josh."

They wandered away, leaving me alone with three girls, who I am best friends with.

"So," I said awkwardly. "Um, so where's um, Massie?"

Kristen and Dylan raised an eyebrow, and Claire frowned. "She said she would be here." Kristen said. Thank Gawd, Claire didn't tell them!

"Cool," I said and took my phone out. I started to type. I knew the girls were with out a doubt reading over my shoulder. Some how…

_Hey Mass, Be my dance partner. Come quick._

I hit sent. I hope he would receive it. After he received it, I hope he would read it. And after that, I hoped he wouldn't be so mad.

-10 minutes later-

I watched the door like a hawk. Lots of girls came in, but none of them were Derrick. Claire was still trying to flirt with me, and I didn't know how to make her stop. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

At the same time though, I was majorly creeped out. I don't want to be a lesbian, not that I'm against lesbians or anything, but I'm straight, and proud to be so.

"Derrick,"

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound uninterested. I looked through the apps on Derrick's android. He had angry birds. _Yes!_

I clicked on the app and started playing, causing my hair to fall in my eyes. I watched Derrick enough to know that I looked absolutely hot right now. I couldn't help but grin now.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Claire asked, scooting closer to me.

"Um yeah," I said, awkwardly. _I checked my texts, nothing. Maybe he's not coming. _

"Will you be my dance partner?" Claire asked, her blue eyes shining.

I sighed, if I had to have a girl dance partner, I rather it's Claire, even if she does hate 'me' now. "Su-"

"Derrick!" I heard a familiar voice call. It was Derrick. Calling me Derrick, but whatever! He came!

"Sorry Claire," I said, "I kind of promised Massie," Claire looked sincerely sad, and nodded and walked away, toward Kristen.

"Derrick, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have erupted on you like that. It's a girl thing." Derrick said with a slight grin on his face.

I smirked, "It's okay, I know just what you mean." I coughed to cover up my laugh. Derrick smiled.

"You're my partner, or else, I'll feel really awkward dancing with like someone else." He said. I nodded.

"Attention students! I am Madame Kyro, and I will be teaching you all to dance. We will learn an assortment of dances, but today we will work on ballroom dancing. Please partner up, and we will begin."

I held my hand out, and Derrick took it, having a ridiculously girly smile. I chuckled. This felt so wrong. But it felt so right.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

**Hope that was okay! I'm sorry for the delay once again. Today is the first day of summer for me! Updates will be much faster and faster yet, if all my wonderful readers review! :D **

**This chapter wasn't long, but I'm happy to say, not exactly short **

**If I switch on past and present tenses, I'm super duper sorry! I need to work on that.**

**Any feedback is appreciated, and keep reading! **

**Love always**

_**Alice**_


	11. Chapter 10 Dance Class pt2

_**Skip over this if you already read the author's note start reading where the bold ends!**_

_**Hi my beautiful readers,**_

_**I know we are not supposed to have an authors note as a chapter, but I couldn't help but write this one. I have a couple of things I wish to talk about, and I hope to get some feedback.**_

_**One, I want to thank each and every one of you for reading my story. It's not great; I know, errors, oh, countless amounts of errors, but thank you anyway for sticking with my story.**_

_**At the moment, I have eighteen story alerts (YAY) and twelve favorite alerts (YAY) but for some reason, unknown to me, I only seem to get 4-5 reviews per chapter, and I just don't understand why that is. If you're reading this, why not send a review? With some helpful, or just a nice critic… I would really appreciate that.**_

_**Also I want to talk about the story's plan. I'm thinking about wrapping this story up in about eight more chapters. Is that cool with you guys? Or do you want me to stretch or squeeze it up some?**____**Please**____**let me know!**_

_**So thanks everyone! I'll delete this authors note in a couple of days, or just stick it onto a chapter later on. I don't have enough strength to start writing. My friends coming for the weekend cause her parents are going out of town, so I have to clean up the house a bit. :l**_

_**HAPPY SUMMER**_

_**-Alice**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

M-

"Now, stand next to each other, and I will record down the partners for next weeks class," Madame Kyro said, holding a clipboard. She first approached us. "Your names?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Derrick," I said. It came naturally to me, after weeks of people associating that name to me.

"Massie," Derrick said, with a slight smile. Madame Kyro walked across the room, in little graceful steps, taking couples names. She barely noticed that most of the 'couples' were girl and girl.

"Warm-ups," She said. "Do simple stretches, for two minutes. Then we will begin."

I touched my toes, feeling like an utter oaf, and started jogging in place. Derrick did jumping jacks, looking like an idiot. I smiled. Then she called, "Now, grab your partner. Boys, you will place one hand on you're partners hip and the other will hold their hand. Girls, the hand that you're not holding your partners hand will go on their shoulder. Everyone, get in position."

I gently placed a hand on Derrick's waist **(remember, Massie is in Derricks body)**, and suddenly, I was staring at the face that I had called my own for so many days. I gasped. Derrick blinked a couple of times and a slight grin appeared on his face.

"Good, good, now the first step we will learn is the twirl. Boys, let go of you're partners waist, and spin you're partner out, and away from you. Girls, you will actually need to twirl and move; the boy will not do all the work." As soon as Derricks hand left my waist, I stared back at my own face. I tried to blink back the tears. I was Derrick. _Again._ Derrick stared stonily and twirled.

After he twirled he was back into position one, the start position. Once again, I stared at Derricks face, being the girl once more. "We need to leave right now, and figure this out," Derrick said quietly into my ear.

I stole a quick glance at Alicia, and Josh. Josh seemed to be having a blast while Alicia, wasn't as much, but she was still enjoying herself. Kind of. I nodded to Derrick. "What should we do?" I whispered back.

"Fake an injury,"He said, and in saying that he let go, and I stared at my hazel eyes. I felt like banging my head against the wall.

-x-

No ones POV

She chuckled, watching from the corner of the room. The boy and girl were switching bodies every minute. They were going insane, wondering how this could be possible. Then she frowned. _Switching bodies too many times, at a fast rate is not good for the soul._ She shrugged it off, knowing that they would quickly come up with a plan, and get out of the class. _Sometimes, I am much to kind. _ She thought, smiled and slipped out of the room.

-x-

Claire POV

My eyes narrowed, as I watched Derrick and Massie from Kristen's arms. We decided Kristen would act as the boy, and then me, so we would take turns being the man.

_That boy stealing, stupid, lazy, slut got everything she ever wanted. Why does she want Cam too? After having Derrick, and doing who knows what._ I thought angrily, pealing my eyes of them.

I surprised myself, I wasn't used to feeling this way. I never called anyone a slut before. Or even thought negative thoughts-I'm happy-go-lucky Claire, ever since I got into The Pretty Committee. I had great friends, or at least I used too.

_I will make Massie Block's love life a living hell. I WILL get back at her. Harder than the time she threw those eggs at me. I will show her pain._

**A/N Aw thank you guys so much! I really appreciated all the reviews! 3 So, I'll finish this story in 8 more chapters! This will be my first story I completely finish! I am so excited! :D **

**So what do you guys think? I made this chapter sooo short! I am uber sorry for that, but if I crammed more in, then what would be left for the other chapters?**

**If anyone wants anything they want to see happen, feel free tell me! I will try and put lots of stuff in to make the chapters much longer to read. **

**Sorry for so many authors notes **

**-Alice**

**Click the button below!**


	12. Chapter 11 Before Date

BOCD

Friday

Between classes

D-

Truth is, we went to Massie's house, which is I guess, my house for the time being. I'd like to tell myself that we learned so much by skipping the stupid dance class, but seriously, we didn't. All we both know now is that when we touch, we originate back to ourselves. Some type of switching goes on.

"How's that even possible?" I muttered to myself as I walked to Massies' locker. I quickly dialed the combination, which I knew like it was my own, and started to put books inside.

"We are on for tonight, right?"

I twirled around to see stupid Cam staring at me, while leaning on the locker. "N-,"

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at six. See yah,"

"He didn't even let me finish," I grumbled and slammed the locker shut. I quickly walked into English and sat down.

-x-

Friday 5:30

"Massie, what do I do? I am so not going on that date." I said, groaning. I felt like throwing the phone on the wall and smashing it. "It feels so wrong. I can't go on a date with a guy when I am a guy! That's so messed up!"

"I don't know what to do… "

"Ask Claire out, and meet us there, and set Claire by Cam, and you by me. It all works out!"

"Ask Claire out? Are you crazy?" She shouted.

"No, but wouldn't that work?"

"Oh, I see. But I still won't do it."

"C'mon Mass, please! For me, "

"You owe me big time," She said sighing. I clicked 'call end' and flopped on to the bed.

Why me? Why does weird things all ways happen to me? It's not fair! Wow, I even think like a girl now.

I sighed and started to go get ready. I always appreciated how girls look, but really, looking good is really hard. My god, they spend like one hour on their makeup alone, and then there's still hair styling, and picking the right outfit. I bet no guy ever had to go through this before. If they did, I bet they wouldn't be so demanding.

** Hey guys.**

**Can you ever forgive me for not updating in like 4 months even though 3 of them were summer months? I've been really busy with summer stuff, and for one and half month I didn't really have access to a computer long enough to type up a chapter even if I wanted to.**

**Sorry this chapter is like…. 400 words. I know it's really short, but I just kind of had to put this part up. The next chapter will be the double date! And this story is going to get wrapped up sooner than you think. I'm kind of getting bored of it. Well the next chapter should be posted by Monday. *crosses fingers* I hope. **

**Thanks everyone for reading!**

**Anyway a special thanks to **

**If dreams could come true**

**NOW ITS UR Turn TO UPDATE MO **

**-Alice**

**Please review…or not. **


	13. Chapter 12 Derricks Date with a Boy Pt1

D-

I sat at the fancy restaurant with Cam in front of me in the booth. In the candle light, Cam looked good. I don't mean it in the gay way. I mean…like was wearing a white button down and black khaki pants. He didn't tuck the shirt and he rolled the sleeves up.

I remember wearing things like that. Now I'm doomed to a life of dresses and makeup. I sighed at that thought.

I would like to think I did okay in the looks department too. I had on a dress that looked like blouse and skirt but was actually connected. The top was a white blouse like looking thing and the bottom was blue mini skirt. It looked like the shirt was tucked in.

Where are they? I thought desperately.

"You want to order now?" Cam asked.

"Can we wait a bit? I'm still deciding." I said looking at the menu intently. I wasn't reading, just staring and thinking.

"Hey Cammie boy,"

"Derrick!" Cam said with surprise. "And who are you beautiful?" He asked with a cocky smile, when he noticed Claire. Claire looked like she was going to faint.

"Uh, um, Claire. And you are?" She asked like she didn't know who Cam was.

"Cam Fisher, at your service." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Claire's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red. Her eyes rolled back into her heads a little.

"Hey Mass," Massie said to me, smiling, "You mind if we join you?" She asked Cam.

"Sure, double dates are cool." Cam said, shrugging. Claire slid in to the side with Cam and Massie came in next to me, just as I hoped.

"You guys want to order? I'm starving here." Cam said smiling.

"Sure thing," I said and randomly looked at the menu. I picked the first thing that my eyes saw. Massie ordered steak, Cam ordered the same and Claire ordered a salad, and I ordered pasta.

"So I was thinking, we could go the movies after we eat. That's what I originally planned with Claire," Massie said, shooting me a wicked smile.

I almost choked on my spoonful of pasta. "W-w-" I coughed. "Actually I think I'm kind of tired, I think I'll just go home…"

"No! I think we should go, I've been waiting to go to Pirates of the Caribbean, the new movie." Claire said, stabbing her lettuce.

"It's settled then, we're going!" Cam cheered.

Cam is my man, but I seriously hate him now. A longer date? Aw, crap.

I glared at Massie, but she was grinning at Cam. Oh, this is your entire fault Massie.

But at the same time… it's kind of like… we're going on a date together…

-x-

I stared at my Massie's face so much. Before the whole switch thing happened… I barely knew how I looked. Yeah I know I was good looking, but never knew how I looked. I couldn't ever imagine how I would look normally. But now, I knew my old face like…I knew how much I loved sour cream.

It's hard to imagine Massie inside my body. That should be me. It should be her in her own body. Then everything would be perfect.

For one, I wouldn't feel gay. Second, I would have my room back and my mom and dad. Not Mrs. and Mr. Block. Third, I could dress like myself, and fourth, I could tell Massie that-

Massie's hand grabbed my hand. Everything blurred and in front of me wasn't Cam, but Claire. I did a silent cheer. Massie flashed me a quick grin, and I did the same.

"Hey what's going on with you two?" Claire asked.

"Uh, nothing," I said with my low voice. It felt great to be ME again.

"Nothing at all," Massie said, laughing. I loved the way she laughed, it was so pleasing. It was like chiming bells and singing birds.

"Massie," Cam said, and started taking Massie's other hand between his own. "Would you like to be my-" I don't like the way this is going.

"Check please!" I yell, interrupting them.

"Um, as I was saying, would you like to be-"

"Hey is it cold in here? Or is it just me?" I said, not letting Cam finish his question. Cam shot me an annoyed glance.

"Would you like-"

"Hey, I think we should leave now. I want to see the movie. What do you say Claire?"

"Yeah, I mean totally. And I think you're right Derrick, it is cold in here." I silently thanked Claire. She didn't want Cam to finish the question either. We both were scared of what Massie was going to say.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go." I said, "C'mon Claire, and Massie. Let's go." I said scooting out the booth, dragging Massie with me.

"WILL YOU GUYS LET ME FINISH?" Cam yelled, seriously annoyed now. "Okay, what I was saying is… would you like to be my girlfriend?" Cam asked sweetly.

"Here's your check sir," The waitress said. I felt like hugging her. I will not let Massie answer. A part of me wanted to hear what she was going to say, but the larger part was afraid of losing her. It kind of felt like a part of my heart was breaking off.

"Thanks, "I said, smiling at her. "Cam, lets split it, alright?" I took out my wallet. I made sure I was still touching Massie, one way or another. "I'll pay now, and then you can pay me half of it in cash or something later."

"Okay," He said, but didn't look in my direction. I didn't like the way he was looking at my Massie.

Wait, did I just think… my Massie? She isn't my Massie, I told myself. It felt like another part of my heart was breaking. It literally and physically hurt to think that.

I quickly put my credit card into the pocket of the folder.

Keep the conversation moving, I told myself. Don't give her a chance to answer. "So, we are going to the new Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Derrick… shut up man. Massie didn't answer my question yet. Let her finish."

"Cam," She said steadily.

**A/N-**

**Did you like it? Did you? Did you? I hope you did! I sadly got two reviews last 'chapter'. I don't blame you. That was so stupid. I just wanted to give you all something to read. I hate waiting for updates…**

**This is the first actually, normal sized chapter. I was going to put the second part of the date with this one…but decided to make that another chapter! **

**I have a fabulous idea for a sequel, while I was brushing my teeth again… Tell me if you would want to read a sequel, or forget about it…**

**I am HOPEING my 21 readers will review. :] I want to reach 80 reviews. I dunno, it's kind of a wish, goal, whatever. Hope you all review, once you read. It would mean the WORLD to me.**

**Sorry if this chapter was written really badly. :[ Tomorrow is my first day of school, and I'm kind of tense. Also, my brain doesn't work at all over the summer…**

**Seven more chapters everyone! **

**Love you all!**

**-Alice**

**Review!**

**(or not)**

**Reviews do make the next chapter come faster though!**


	14. Chapter 13 Massies Date with a Girl pt2

Massie-

"Cam," I said steadily, and just as I was to tell him, Derrick let go of my hand.

"Sorry but no," He finished for me. I was aghast. How could he just do that? That wasn't his place to answer. I held his arm, and we switched back.

"I mean yes! Of course!" I said smiling, and Derrick let go.

"No way. You're so gross!" He said again, as I tried reaching for his arm. He kept away.

"Okay, that last comment hurt, but which one was it?" Cam asked.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Is there something going on between you too?" Claire asked, eyeing us. "Is there something we should all know?"

"Of course not," I said, back in Derricks body.

"What? Why would there be? Just cause I can't make up my mind…" Derrick said, fidgeting an un-manicured hand.

"Stop putting yourself down," I growled. He wasn't putting himself down, oh no, he was putting me down. And here I was thinking that he LIKED me. Yeah right. I scowled at that thought. "Let's just go to the stupid movie."

"Ugh, I'm so like done here." Derrick said, faking a valley girl type of accent.

"I didn't get an answer, but okay. Let's boogie on out!" Cam said smiling. Claire was the only one that returned the smile.

I got up, and stood up to Derricks' full height of six feet. I looked down at my frame. Just 5'7". I went back to Derricks' car, which was, by the way, a really nice car. A hot BMW, it was. I figured out how to drive very soon. Claire followed me.

"Yeah, I'm mad at Massie too."

"Huh? You can go with Cam, I know you like him."

"No, I would rather come with you. It doesn't seem right. Massie was supposed to always be there for me, you know? Then she goes and steals this one guy I like, like actually like. My heart hammers when I'm just in his presence, and it's like such amazing feelings I feel when I'm just talking to him. Then she goes and steals him. Like what is her problem! She said she had no feelings for him at all. And then now! I just can't believe…" Claire trailed off.

I longed to comfort my best friend, but I couldn't. Not while I was in Derricks body. I sighed. "Yeah, I really like her, but I don't think she even notices me." I said confessing my feelings for Derrick while I was in Derrick's body. The irony kind of hit, and I couldn't stop the soft chuckle coming out.

"Really? Then why would she spend so much time with you?"

"Uh," I said, stalling for time. I had to think fast to get a lie. "It's kind of forced."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, she just doesn't seem to realize I like her more than just friends,"

"Maybe she has the same problem too. Maybe she was just trying to get you jealous. You can always hope Derrick." Claire said quietly.

"Thanks Claire," I said smiling. I could always count on her, no matter what body I was in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So is this a date?" Claire asked.

"Definitely," I said gulping. I had told her it was a date on the phone after all. "It's a just a date that doesn't mean anything except maybe as friends.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry, but I don't really like you in THAT way. I only said I would come when you said Cam would be there… and Massie. As much as I am mad at Massie right now, she still is my best friend. That doesn't mean I'm not going to try and teach her a lesson though."

"Uh, okay." I said trying not to show the surprise in my eyes.

"Let's go find and Can and Massie. To tell you the truth, Massie and Derrick kind of have a ring to it. As does Cam and Claire," She said giggling. "Oh there they are!" She said, jumping out of the car. Derrick and Cam were waiting at the front of the theater.

She grabbed my hand when I came over to her side. She dragged me over to where they were waiting. Derrick and I stiffly nodded at each, acknowledging each other.

We all walked in, side by side. Claire and Cam were hitting it off well, while Derrick and I were quietly glowering. "Two tickets to Pirate of the Caribbean," I asked to the girl at the counter. She wasn't much longer, and I could see her checking me out. That mentally disturbed me.

Ignoring before I puke, I started to organize my thoughts.

Did I love Derrick? Most likely.

Am I mad that he didn't let me answer for myself? Duh.

Do I think he doesn't trust me? I KNOW he trusts me. I hope. I crossed my fingers at that thought.

Do I find pleasure that he was jealous? Just a bit.

I smiled wryly to myself. The girl at the counter was still checking me out. I cringed. I swiped Derricks card and quickly signed. She handed me the tickets. She took the bill, wrote on it, and said, "Thank you Derrick." She winked.

I gagged internally. Externally, I smiled and took the tickets and when she turned to the next costumer, I tore the part of the bill that she wrote her phone number on. Don't wait for the call that will NEVER come, I thought smirking.

Coming back to my thoughts, I absentmindedly handed Claire the tickets.

I wanted to make up with Derrick. I glanced behind me and he was glaring at my back. It looked like he wasn't in the mood to make up though.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No ones POV

She grumbled. _Try to get ONE love life together; is it so hard for them to cooperate? I wanted her to be happy. After all, she is my great niece. But no, stupid boy, Whats-his-name-Fisher had to ruin everything! Now, they both weren't even talking! _

_ Alas, he doesn't know that the one he is actually destined for is right in front of him… Claire and Cam had a ring to it that Massie and Cam didn't. Derrick and Massie were MEANT to be together. Massie Block Harrington sounds so perfect. Just trying to speed it up. If she didn't interfere, they wouldn't get together till they were both thirty! And then Massie would be upset…better to just interfere, and make things happen a bit earlier._

Thinking that, the woman trailed after them. She watched from afar and tsked everytime Derrick and Massie glared at each other. _If only they knew how to break the spell…_

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Did you like that? Any guesses on who the woman is? :] tell me through a review! If you guess right, you may have a small part to play in the story! ;] mphasis on the MAY but I will try finding you a SPOT :] Guess Guess Guess! She was in the Clique series before…fyi… I didn't make her up :]**

**Im going to answer reviews for the last chapter because you all that reviewed made me so happy!**

**[check what I said if you reviewed!]**

**You make me smile! (uncle cracker)**

**Kris(anon): Thanks so much! You're the first reviewer for chapter 13! **

**Rose: Well, you saw what happened! Thanks so much for the review!**

**Xrainy: Hahaha, I already thanked you about your review. (guess what she said, she said that this is the only story she found interesting lately in the clique fanfics! Just thanking you again. That made me feel SO great when you said that. Thank you thank you! Kindest review for this story!**

**Cassieluver4eva, Katiebug96, figureskatingismypassion, if dreams could come alive, co-captin,ReedHollis4Ever, Thank you ALL SO MUCH for reviewing! **

**SERIOUSLY each one made my day happier :] **

**Anons, you should make an account, its free and safe! And you can keep track of your favorite stories so much easier! **

**Guess how many reviews I got? 9! For this chapter!**

**68 reviews! YAY! So close to my goal of 80!**

**Gee, that was such a LONG authors note. Anyway, hope you guy liked, and hope you **_**r**_**eview! Guess who the creepy woman is! :]**

**Love y'all!**

_**REVIEW!**_

**-Alice**


	15. Chapter 14 Scary girl

Morning:

* * *

><p>D-<p>

I woke up at Massie's house still furious at Cam, still furious at Massie and mostly furious at me. The movie was okay, but Massie and I kept glaring at each other. I don't know what I did to make her mad, and I really wanted to make up. I really do.

I stomped up to her room and banged the door shut. "Massie? Are you okay?" Mrs. Block called from downstairs, "Remember that Nicolette is coming to stay with us for a month. She'll be here in an hour so make yourself presentable."

Nicolette? "Who's that?" I called back downstairs.

"Your cousin- how could you have forgotten?" Cousin? Who the hell-

"I was just kidding, um; sure, I'll come down in an hour…" I started to panic. Massie didn't make me a new outfit for meeting her cousin." What do I do? What should I wear? AGH, being a girl is so hard!" I muttered throwing her two closet doors wide open. I stared upon the racks and racks of dresses, jeans, shirts, belts, and shoes. Overwhelmed, I slammed them together, and sighed.

I need Massie.

Should I call her? Should I not?

I groaned and fell back onto her bed.

* * *

><p>M-<p>

"Derrick- guess where we're going today!"

"Uh whut…" I said pulling the covers my head.

"We're going to the Blocks for lunch! Up, up, up! They have a really sweet daughter, I think she's in your grade, or maybe on lower."

"Oh." I said, my eyes snapping wide open. I pulled the covers from off my head and glanced at the alarm clock. "Two more hours, that's' plenty of time."

"Derrick Harrington, you better wake up right now."

"Fine," I grumbled. I got out of the bed surprised that I was still wearing jeans and no shirt.

"You don't wear a shirt to bed? And you don't change your pants before you sleep? We're going to have a talk about this Mister."

"Gah," I mumbled walking past Mrs. Harrington. Who knew boy's parents were so strict about what they wore to bed…

* * *

><p>D-<p>

I finally decided what I was going to wear! I'm so proud, and I bet Massie would be too. I decided to just wear black skinny jeans, and a white dressy top. I wore some black converse. If it looked bad…well that just sucked 'cause I just wasted about forty minutes picking stuff out.

"Massie come downstairs. I think she's here."

"Ohhkkayyyy." I yelled back. I grabbed Bean and walked down the stairs trying to look calm and confident. I don't know how Massie used to do it, it was really hard. The doorbell rang as I was on the last step.

Mrs. Block answered the door, and said, "Nicolette! How nice to see you again! How is everything? Come in, come in!"

"Hey," Nicolette said, smiling warmly at Mrs. Block. "It's been too long," she said stepping in. She was clearly beautiful with her turquoise eyes, and reddish hair, but she was nothing compared to Massie. She had a pair of light blue jean short shorts and a purple plain t-shirt.

"Hey," I said, walking over to the doors.

"Massie!" She said, giving me a hug. A man carrying two suitcases came in behind her. "Just put those over there. Thank you!" She said talking to him.

"You're welcome Miss," He said and left.

"C'mon," I said walking back upstairs, "I'll show you your room for the month,"

* * *

><p>M-<p>

"Is _this_ okay?" I said, trying not to sound annoyed. This was the tenth perfect outfit I had to try on and 'model' for Mrs. Harrington.

Mrs. Harrington shook her head no while mumbling something that sounded like "Have to talk to him about being gay,"

I shrugged my shoulders at the thought and went back into Derricks room.

* * *

><p>D-<p>

"Who are you?" Nicolette- sorry- Nicole said.

"I'm Massie," I said nervously.

"You are not. You're too…not Massieish. Massie hates me for …something…I did a couple of years ago, and still hasn't forgiven me for it. I'll believe you are Massie that has DRASTICALLY changed, if you can tell me what that 'something' is," Nicole said.

"Uh," I said racking my brain. "You stole my boyfri-"

"No."

"You ripped my favorite dre-"

"No."

"Uh…"

"You're not Massie, and you better tell me what is going on or I will tell Massie's mom and have you thrown in jail."

Horror ran through me. Thankfully I was saved. "Nicole, Massie, come downstairs! We have guests for lunch!"

"This isn't over," she said glaring at me.

"Uh-"I started say, but she stomped past me. Scary, I thought and walked behind her, watching her warily.

* * *

><p>M-<p>

It felt so odd being back in my own house, without the freedom to do anything I wanted. I had to act different with my mom, my dad, Issac and everyone else in the household.

"Derrick, nice to see you again," She said, and I almost started to bawl right there. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Hello," I said smiling on the outside as I crumbled away in the inside.

"Abigail! I'm so glad you came," My mom said, giving a hug to Mrs. Harrington. My dad shook hands with Mr. Harrington.

"Come, come," Mom said, and she called, "Nicole, Massie, come downstairs! We have guests for lunch!" Nicole?

And there came down Nicole, who's eyes widened when she saw me. Then she covered it up by waving shyly at me. I nearly gagged. Derrick came downstairs behind her, looking worried. "Derrick! I have to tell-"

I nodded, momentarily forgetting my anger at him. Nicole. What is s_he_ doing here…

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone forgive me! If you forgot about this story-well I don't blame you. It's been too long. Well- I hope you guys liked that chapter! I don't really have anything to say except that this story maybe longer than the planned 18 chapters. Maybe- just barely, cause I didn't plan on actually having someone submit an OC and combining their idea. <strong>

**Review for me? Everyone? All of my wonderful awesome beautiful amazing readers? Plz? :]**

**Press it- I know you want to…**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V **

**Click it!**

**l**

**V**


	16. Chapter 15 The truth

M-

What is she doing here? Oh god. And she was totally checking me out. _Ew._ Derrick looked scared out of his mind. I wonder what she told him. I tried to not to glare at her. I don't think I was successful.

"Derrick," Mrs. Harrington hissed, elbowing me at the same time. "Say hello."

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my side. "Uh, hey," I said, raising my hand in hello. Nicole looked at me adoring eyes. I tried not to puke.

Nicole bounced off the stairs. She stopped right in front of me. "Hi," she said, sticking her hand out. "I'm Nicole, Massie's cousin."

I tried not to look disgusted with her as I shook her hand. "Derrick," I muttered, looking at the still nervous looking Derrick. "C'mon, let's get food." I said walking behind Mr. and Mrs. Harrington, who were following Mom and Dad. I shot Derrick a look that told him we were going to ditch Nicole. This was my house after all. I knew every nook and cranny.

I walked quickly, taking long strides. Derrick walked besides me, somehow. Nicole hurried to keep up. She ran after us, until she was in front of us, but didn't turn around to see if we were following her. I guess she thought that we were going to follow her. She thought wrong.

I dragged Derrick into a hallway and opened one of the many doors there. "Alright, what the hell is going on?"

"Massie, she found out! She knows I'm not you! And what did she do to you by the way a couple of years ago?"

My eyes narrowed at the memory. Through clenched teeth, "She tried feeding Bean chocolate."

I could see Derrick trying not to laugh. "Bean almost died! Gawd, she is such a twerp!" I glared at him, while he fell to the ground, cracking up. "Stop,"

"I'm sorry, she just made it sound like she committed a murder-"

"SHE ALMOST DID COMIT A MURDER!"

"Yeah, right…Anyways…she definitely knows. What should we do?" Derrick asked.

"We tell her the truth."

-x-

D-

"Are you nuts? We're just going to tell her? She's going to think _we're_ nuts! She'll never believe us!"

Massie stared stonily at me, with my, her, dark brown eyes. "What else can we do? If we don't tell her…" She trailed off, letting me figure out the rest.

"Actually, I think we should tell her," I said quickly, gulping. "But when?"

"Massieeeee, Deeeeerrrrriiiiiicckkkkk," Nicole called. "Where did both of you go?"

"Now seems like a good time." Massie said, confidently. I looked at her in awe. This girl…she's amazing. "Come awn, and stop gawking at me." She said, motioning at the door. I snickered. Did she seriously say 'Awn' in my deep voice? "Nicole!" She called. "Could you come over here? We have to tell you something."

"Where is here?" I heard Nicole yell, sounding very lost. Her face suddenly popped in the front of the corridor. "Oh here. What's up guys?"

"Nicole, we have to tell you something really important. You have to swear to secrecy." Massie said seriously. Nicole looked at her with puppy dog eyes. _Disgusting…_

"I swear." Nicole said, very solemnly.

"Nicole, you're right. I'm not Massie. I'm Derrick." I said.

"And I'm Massie…in Derrick's body." Derrick finished.

Nicole started to laugh really hard. "Good one guys. Come on, let's go eat though. I'm not falling for it."

Massie and I exchanged glances. "No…we're very serious. It's true. Our minds have switched bodies." Massie said.

Nicole, still chuckling, said, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Okay, ask me any question that only I, Massie, would know." Massie challenged.

"Alright, I'll play along. What was the first thing that 'you' said to me, when we first met?"

"I have a cousin?" Massie answered, smiling cockily.

"Good guess. Next, what's my favorite American brand?"

"Gucci."

Nicole's eyes started to go very wide. "You're getting lucky. Here's the last one…what did I do to embarrass myself a couple of years ago on Halloween?"

"You peed in your pants. And you barfed right after that. Gods, you smelled completely horrible."

I started to laugh. "Sucks to be you."

Nicole went red. "Shush. Wait you're telling me the truth? You guys…" She paused. "Body switched? What the hell, that only happens in movies! This is not real. I'm probably dreaming. My cousin is nawt in a really hot boys' body." She closed her eyes, hyperventilating, and pinching herself senseless.

"You think that I'm hot? Gee, thanks!"

"That's just weird. I mean, how is that even possible? Right, it's not. Cause things like that don't REALLY HAPPEN." Nicole continued babbling, giving her the hardest pinch on her wrist yet. She yelped in pain and opened her eyes. "Oh no…it wasn't a dream." She said when she saw us.

"Okay, calm down Nicole. We'll explain everything to you as soon as we get some sugar in you. Come on." Massie said gently, pulling Nicole along with her toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>O. Two Hours Later .O<strong>

"Okay, let me get two things straight. One, I was checking out my female cousin? Gross. And two: you guys switch back every time you both hold hands? Or touch?" Nicole asked.

For the last one and a half hour, we told her everything. And she listened, quietly, muttering things underneath her breath about how these things only happen in movies and books.

"Yup," I answered. Nicole got a slightly mischievous look in her eye. She laughed.

"Oh this will be fun. I think I know how to get you guys to get back to your own bodies for good. But you have to do exactly as I say. Oh, yeah, this is going to be a lot of fun. I'm so glad I came to visit."

I looked at her. "So what do we need to do?"

"Throw a party. Coed."

-x-

Mysterious person's POV

I sighed happily. I knew I could count on Nicole. That's the whole reason why I convinced her Mom to let her go visit. "You're on the right track sweetheart. Just don't serve off."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I give you guys permission to kill me. But I hope you won't…cause if I don't live, who will finish the story? :O<strong>

**Bear with me, this is now my top priority and will be updating regularly, now that finals are over. Thanks for sticking with me! You guys mean a lot to me! I would like 15 of you to review… that's less than half! Come on, please?**

**Oh gosh! So close to one hundred! I KNOW we can get there! :D Do you guys perhaps you all can get me to 150? That would AMAZING. **

**Also: I don't mean any offense to lesbians or gays… **

**GO GIANTS! :D Who are you all voting for? ;)**


	17. Chapter 16 MWHA

**Hey everyone.**

**I changed my name. Yeah. Sorry for not updating…**

**100 reviews! LOVE U GUYS! *heart***

Fourteen days later…

D-

I gulped nervously, and pulled on my mini skirt. Nicole said that with this party, we would be switching back for good. I have no idea what she has planned, but the anticipation was driving me nuts.

Massie, of course had to make this party a huge deal and invite practically everyone. In just a couple of minutes, she and everyone else would be coming into the house, and _I_ was the host. Except I have no idea how to host anything, maybe because guys host events.

I absent mindedly twirled my hair, and gasped. I was turning more into a girl every second. Once I was back in _my_ body, if I continued to act like a girl…that would be bad.

I wanted to fall on my knees and scream, "No!" Like a villain that had lost a battle, but to my dismay, the doorbell rang. Fluffing my hair, I calmly walked to the door, the way Massie told me to. I opened the door with a big cheerleader smile on my face. "Hey," I said, letting in Alicia, Claire, Dylan and Kristen. Behind them were my pals, Josh, Cam, Chris and Kemp. Massie walked in after all of them.

"Issac! Can you keep an eye on the door?" I asked, walking away, not wanting to continuously open the door and close it.

"Of course Ms. Block." Issac said, walking to the door.

"Come on." I said, walking in front of the group toward the backyard, where the party and Nicole were.

"DE-"Nicole caught herself, "Massie! What are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here yet. Well hey guys. I'm Nicole, Massie's cousin." She said waving. "Omg, you must be Derrick! I heard soo much about you! " She gushed to Massie.

Dang, these girls were good actors. Massie gave a small smile, while looking really embarrassed. Ah! Right, my cue is…now. "NICOLE!" I said, trying my hardest to sound really embarrassed, but really? We had the script down. Yup. Nicole actually made a script.

**One Hour Later**

M:

The party had now moved inside, it being around eight thirty.

I shuffled awkwardly as Nicole gathered around the teens. I would have liked to sit down next to Claire and the rest of the Pretty Committee, but no, that was unacceptable. For now. Nicole _swore_ that this plan of hers was going to undoubtedly work. Well she said 99%, but yeah. It's definitely worth a shot.

"Okay guys, we're going to play a game. So guys, give me your phones. So this is how it's going to work. There's going to be a girl's bag filled with boys phones. The girls will then pick a phone, and that couple will spend 10 minutes doing _whatever_ they wish in the closet. Got it? Good." Derrick said, sounding quite Alpha like. I stared at him, proudly. I taught him everything he knows.

Derrick quickly collected all of girls' phones. I had familiarized myself with Derrick's, or my, phone at Nicole's command, and now I understood why. Nicole was _setting_ us up! I quickly wondered if Derrick knew…

Nicole came up to me from behind, and whispered in my ear, "If you guys need to let anything out, do it before you…_Ehm ehm, _kay_?"_

I looked at her confusedly, but nodded nonetheless. "Derrick! Pick first!"

I walked up to the bag confidently and with my hand searched for my IPhone with my studded cover. It took me less than five seconds to find it.

Derrick looked at the phone in my hand, and said quietly, "That's mine."

Nicole gestured us into my old closet, with that 'I am an evil genius' smile. "Have fun guys. And with any luck, this will work." She uttered the last part quietly.

We were both in my large closet. I quickly ran a finger along my dresses, and shoes. This was stuff I haven't seen in a while. "Hey Derrick?" I asked softly. "What do you think she wanted us to do in here?"

Derrick shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well, um, I, um, really, you-know, like you." I mumbled, stuttering over my words. How did girls _do _this? I had no idea what was going to happen next.

So I waited.

And I didn't have to wait long. Derrick pressed his glossed lips to mine, and suddenly, I didn't feel the gloss pressing on my lips, but now, smooth , you could even say…manly lips. Derrick wrapped his arm around me, pulling my small frame closer-wait, _what?_!

I broke the kiss of, wondering what just happened. And then I almost screamed. I was staring at Derricks face. Like Derrick's _actual_ face.

"Massie," Derrick breathed, his voice giving me chills down my spine. Was that really my voice a while ago? "We're back in own bodies. It worked! Your cousin, oh boy, is she a genius!"

"Yeah…so…what now?" I asked, slightly tense about what he was about to say. I never really expressed my feelings before, but _he_ kissed _me_ right? So that must count for something…

"Mass, don't over think. I can see that brain of yours whirling around." He paused. "I love you." And he kissed me again, softly, and sweetly. I felt like I was on the clouds, and nothing, could get better than this.

And we had five more minutes of this. I smiled against Derricks lips.

**A/N**

**Did you guys like it? They finally kissed. :D Sorry if I described it wrong… it's just that I've never been kissed so… yeah. Also for any mistakes, I apologize, I'm really rusty! **

**This isn't the end of the story! We still have a few chapters to go! **

**Thank you guys **_**so**_** much for sticking with me and my terrible writing. It means a lot, and I just cannot convey that to you. **

**Please leave a review on what you thought, because I have no idea on what to think...**


	18. Chapter 18 The End

-The next day-

D's POV

"Wake up! It's eleven o'clock!" I groaned, with my eyes still closed, walked to the bathroom, and got into the shower. While I was soaping up, I gasped, my eyes shooting open.

"Holy shit! I'm A BOY!" I yelled. Then last night's events came rushing back to me. I quickly rinsed off, threw some clothes on and went downstairs to go see my _mother_ after a very, very long time.

"Mom, good morning." I said smiling. I went over to go a kiss on the cheek. "What's for breakfast?"

My mom eyed me warily. "Derrick, me and your dad want to talk to you about something." I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Dad walked down the stairs, and Mom gave him the , remember- that-thing-we- were – talking- about - last night- look.

"Son, we want you to know that we'll support you any way you want to go." Dad said.

"Uhm, thanks." I said confused. What's going on…?

"It's okay. Tell us now. Are you gay?" Mom asked me very seriously.

I started to laugh. "Are you guys serious?"

"Very serious, Derrick. It's okay if you like, um, guys more then girls. I know that times are changing, just know that we, your, parents will love you no matter what and that we are okay with your, um new acquired –"

"Do NOT finish that sentence. No! I'm not gay! What the fu-, I mean, fudge. I have a girlfriend. I think." I said, smiling, thinking about Massie last night. We are together, right? "Why would you even think that…? Oh never mind. Can I please eat now? I have to go out."

-x-

30 minutes later:

M's POV

I was putting on some lip gloss, something I haven't been able to do in a long while, when the doorbell rang. I heard some quiet talking and Issac calling for me.

I slid down the banister toward the front door, one more thing I had missed doing. There on my doorstep was Derrick with a beautiful bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Hey," I said shyly. Were those flowers for me?

"Massie Arianna Block, I was wondering if you would go out with me, now and generally." Saying this, Derrick blushed. "These are for you."

"Yeah, I'll go out with you, now and generally." I said, laughing, or maybe it was giggling, I don't know.

All I know is that I hope that this will last a long time.

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

_7 years later_

Massie and Derrick were on their anniversary date. Near the ending of their date, Derrick got out of his seat in this elegant restaurant and onto one knee, with a ring in his hand. "Massie, 7 years ago, to this very day, we started dating. We had our good and bad times, and I love you. I'll keep you happy, I promise. Will you marry me?" Derrick asked, his eyes shining and butterflies on his stomach.

Massie leapt out of her seat, and screamed, "Yes!" With a tear slipping down her perfect face, "Of course I'll marry you, you adorable boy."

_**The End**_

**It's the end of story guys! Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews…I don't think I have gotten a bad review, and that means a lot. U guys got me over a hundred. That's just…amazing.**

**I hope you all stick around for some more stories from me. **

**Lol, I finally completed it after a year and one day. **

**Thank you to my readers!**

**30 favorites, and 44 alerts...**

**You all are amazing **

**I'm going to start another story about mind reading, and other super natural stuff. LOL. I probably will put a preview into this, if anyone is interested. **

***insert heart***

**Goodbye, **

**-Alice**


	19. Chapter 19 PREVIEW :

**_Here's chapter 1! If you guys like this, you should definitely check out the story. _**

**_Summary:_**

**When you move, you don't know how to fit in. Being desired is wanted by every teenage girl, even if they admit or not. For Alicia, it's super easy...being a mind reader and all. :D R&R**

**The Good, Bad and Ugly**

Prologue

Moving is hard. Not only for you, but for me, and just about anyone. It's the thing about change that scares everyone the most. The worst is if you're a teenager. School. More accurately, high school. High school, is without a doubt, a crazy time in a teenagers life.

Who said high school was the best four years of your life? I need to find them so I can smack them on the face. With a brick.

Chapter 1: Leaving

"Baby, I'm leaving, never to come back again."

Jesse McCartney

_School-lunch_

_12:20 pm_

My mom and dad told me, sometime in January, not to tell anyone we're not moving till we buy the new house. It's June, day of eight grade promotion, graduation, whatever you want to call it. We sealed the deal with the house people two days ago, which means I'm telling my two best friends, who will probably leak it to the rest of the student body.

Since I didn't tell my best friends, or anyone for the matter, it didn't really feel…real. But that was all going to change right about now. Lunch time.

I took a deep breath, and calmed myself. "Don't let anyone see you cry." I whispered to myself. "Hey Abby, can I tell you something?"

Abby turned away from Juliet. "You're PREGNANT!" She said, laughing slightly.

I laughed lightly, not really in the mood for jokes. "No," I paused again. "I'm moving. As in, a new city. As in, I won't be going to high school with you." I squeaked.

Abby started to laugh. "Nice one, Alicia," I starred at her, not saying a word. Abby stopped laughing, realizing that I wasn't laughing along with her. "You're kidding right? You know April was like two months ago. This is not funny."

"I wish I was kidding." I murmured.

"Does anyone else know yet?" She whispered. She looked like she was on the brink of crying.

"No, you're the first. You can let it slip, I don't mind. It'll save me a lot of trouble."

"When are you moving?"

"Two weeks." I said, frowning.

"Let's make sure the next 2 weeks are the best." She said, giving me a hug.

I hugged her back. What would I do without my friends? How am I going to survive high school?

-x-

_After school, before graduation ceremony_

_1:22 pm_

"Thalia," I said, approaching her once I got out of my 6th period class. "I gotta tell you something."

"What that you're moving? When were you going to tell me? After you moved? I'm like the last to know, and I'm one of your best friends. Or am I? Was I ever?"

"But,"

"You're going to leave me? How could you? I HATE YOU." She screamed at me, tears slipping down her face, and ran away to the closest bathroom.

A single tear slipped from my hazel brown eyes. "It's more like you all are leaving me." I whispered to myself, as I dejectedly started to walk back home.

* * *

><p><strong>So check it out, if you like it! :)<strong>

**-Alice**


End file.
